Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki is a 15 year-old shinobi from Future Konohagakure's Uzumaki Clan, the older brother of Himawari Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage, Future Naruto Uzumaki and Future Hinata Hyūga from 20 years later, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga Clan. He is also the current jinchūriki of Future Kurama. He and Team Heroes came from the future 20 years from the present day to protect their parents from the Black Lotus and kill Tahno Ōtsutsuki before it happens. Background Physical Appearance Boruto is a lean, muscular young boy of average height; Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having his blond hair and blue eyes. He has three long bangs that hang over his forehead and the rest of his hair flares out on the sides and back, and has an ahoge (Literally meaning: foolish hair) on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He has two whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. He has an x-shaped scar on his right abdomen, and a vertical, zig-zagged scar on the left side of his neck, two wounds he got from the horrible nightmare he faced in his timeline. Boruto wears a long black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wore open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a V-neck style, white T-shirt and a bolt necklace tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black pants with a shuriken holster on the right knee, black, high-calf shinobi sandals and his father's trademark, black bandanna with the metal portion of the standard Konoha forehead protector on it. Personality Boruto takes more after his maternal grandfather in adulthood, as opposed to his father, who has inherited his paternal grandmother's personality traits since childhood. Boruto is calm, collected, and is much more mature and serious in contrast to his father's childish and energetic personality, though he does, however, inherited his father's gutsiness, and knack for getting into trouble. He is also shown with a sharp wit, able to see the underline nature of the situation at hand. Because of growing in an apocalyptic future caused by Tahno, Boruto was plagued by the horrors that left him, his younger sister, and many of their friends lonely and wanted to see their parents' warmth. This lead him to become very determined to find and kill Tahno, and protect his family, as well as tell them about their love and encourage them to be together. Sometimes, he can be very stubborn and impatient on the inside, especially threatening his enemies when they don't tell him important information, or when he is having an argument with his father about each other's secrets when either one doesn't tell. Boruto is also quite genuinely compassionate and empathetic, showing a great deal of concern and loyalty for his family and comrades, and is willing to risk his life for their safety, even if it meant telling the secrets about his family's future and trying to make them feel love again. His loyalty even inspires the present warriors to remember what true courage is. Even after his assumed"death" gave Naruto and the Unified Army the hope to move on and fight no matter what. However, Boruto is not without his secrets, as he tends to keep the truth about the fate of everyone's future by gain trust in almost one year before he is ready. Even when constantly asked for questions about his motives, Boruto rubs it off and perfers not to tell them, leading him to be solitary and aloof. He even tries to "be tough" when constantly being asked, and is willing to lash violently when people won't leave him alone. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Boruto has shown the ability to use high ranking ninjutsu at a young age, which shows proof of his prodigious talent. Like his father, his own massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. He also learns to curve his shuriken in shurikenjutsu, increasing their accuracy and lethality. *'Shadow Clone Technique': Boruto shows great proficiency in the Shadow Clone Technique. His own massive reserves allows him to make thousands of clones, though mostly makes a minimum of only five clones, as the number of clones wastes chakra. Much like his father during Naruto Shippuden, Boruto uses his clones in combat to scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. By his claim, his mastery of this technique is almost equal to his father's, and far by surpasses both Kakashi's and Minato's. *'Rasengan': Boruto can use the technique passed down from his grandfather, the Rasengan, which he learned from his father when he was a child. Unlike his father, he can use the Rasengan at standard size and learned to properly control it with just one hand. He has also learned several enhanced variants at a young age. *'Nature Transformation': By the time he entered the present, Boruto has already learned to use Wind Release, Lightning Release, and Water Release without any training required. **'Wind Release': Unlike his predecessors, Boruto is capable of throwing the Rasengan by unconsciously applying the Wind Release nature transformation, and letting it vanish mid-flight. He is also capable of using Wind Release: Rasenshuriken without the aid of shadow clones, and is even capable of not only throwing it, but guiding it to his enemies. Taijutsu Expert: Boruto has shown a degree of taijutsu proficiency during his time at the academy, being able to spar with his future father's shadow clones during his childhood. He is also capable of fighting alongside shadow clones as his more preferred method, using his skill and number of clones to overwhelm even the greatest of opponents. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Endurance': Keen Intellect: During his time at the Academy, Boruto was recognized as a prodigy for his keen knowledge and shinobi prowess by the time he became a shinobi. Accelerated Healing: As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Boruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to heal his wounds quickly without medical treatment. Vast Chakra Power: Much like his father, Boruto alone boasts a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, almost equal to his father's during his youth. Like his father, Boruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Future Kurama's jinchūriki. His chakra levels became so high and potent, they could be felt as far away as Future Konoha. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the host of Future Kurama gives Boruto's own reserves two hundred times higher than his father's own reserves. Because of this, Boruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in rapid succession without feeling fatigued for an extensive period of time. *'Skilled Chakra Control': Jinchūriki Powers Kurama Chakra Sage Mode: Much like his father, Boruto has the innate ability to access Kurama Chakra Mode combined with Sage Mode as his primary transformation. His chakra cloak's design is similar to his father's, along with the Sage Mode eye markings on both his pigmentations and irises. *'Power Augmentation': **'High-Speed Combat': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Enhanced Chakra Power': **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': *'Sensory Perception': *'Enhanced Healing': *'Negative Emotion Sensing': *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': *'Kurama Mode': Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode: A new power given to him by his future father by the time Tahno Ōtsutsuki killed his family. By entering this form, Boruto dons a chakra cloak similar to that of the Kurama Sage Chakra Mode. The chakra forms into a light-colored coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change color. It also has a light-colored circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. His skin does not glow like his other transformations. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Flight': *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': *'Enhanced Six Paths Sage Mode Duration': *'Enhanced Tailed Beast Mode': Truth-Seeking Ball: Equipment Relationships Family *Future Himawari Uzumaki (Younger Sister) Friends/Allies *Future Team Heroes Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Hyūga Clan Category:Future Team Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Future Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters